Book Talk
by Just2Fangirlz
Summary: TsukiyamaxFem!Kaneki AU Kaneki Kendae had just been pleasantly reading in a new book one day when a strange guy bumped into her table. Who knew she would find a certain kinship with the guy, and for Tsukiyama, his next appetizing meal. As Tsukiyama Shuu gets to know this rare ghoul more, however, things start to change... And suddenly he can't look at his food the same way anymore.
1. Page 01: Book Nerds

**A/N:** So this is something that needed to be written. Tsukiyama with Fem!Kaneki - because there was surprisingly nothing of that written that we could find. This is something that we besties made in light of that and then some book talk was involved and fanart was looked at.

Just note that this is an AU - but some things is Kaneki, Hide, and Touka are all genderbended. (Don't like that then don't read) Kaneki is already half-ghoul and the events leading up to the fights between Mado and Toushi (Touka) and Amon and Kaneki Kendae have already taken place. All other events after that will probably be out of order... but this is going to be a love story, so yeah.

**{DISCLAIMER} We do not own Tokyo Ghoul and it's characters~!**

* * *

**:Page 01: Book Nerds:**

_"I don't know, but I can tell he's a monster by the way he's lived his life up till now."_ The heroine spoke to her best friend. _"Even so, I can't help but be drawn to him... Like he's in need of saving from himself, a chance to make something good out of himself."_

_"Yeah? And maybe you're just crazy, Meiko."_ Chided the best friend, causing the black-haired girl reading the novel to giggle slightly to herself.

She was really enjoying this piece; it was from a novelist that she's followed for a few years now. She always makes such engaging books, and they vary between genres every time.

Kaneki had decided to stop by the book store since her shift at Anteiku ended early and she had already finished studying for her college courses. She liked keeping up with her authors', and when she found out that the newest creation came out today, she couldn't wait to get her hands on it.

So now the half-ghoul sat at a wide table in a comfy seat as she relaxed and read on — now onto the sixth chapter. Her one gray eye that was visible scanned the page she was on, and she didn't bother to put her shoulder-length dark hair up or change out of her work uniform. She was content with being in her own world of fictional characters and mysterious romances...

Long, manicured fingers scanned the line of books before coming to a stop at one in particular and nimbly pulled the novel from the shelf. Purple eyes gazed the cover in interest then turned the novel over to read the summary. Interesting... He hadn't seen this one yet before, and he'd thought he'd read everything by this author.

Tsukiyama added the book to the small collection of works in the crook of his arm and left for the checkout line. He was curious for what this new novel entailed; this particular author had always been a favorite of his and never ceased to amaze with her ideas—

_What was that smell?_

The ghoul, known as the Gourmet to all in the ghoul community, sniffed the air and was nearly blown away by the potent scent. It was delectable, tantalizing, mouth watering...and coming from the girl a few feet away, reading a novel in the comfort of a plush chair. Tsukiyama couldn't tell what the title was from his position, but when he crept closer he could tell the girl's features and it took his breath away. She. Smelled. FINE. Better than anyone he'd ever had the pleasure of smelling. Add beauty to the mix and Tsukiyama simply _had to have her._

The purple-haired ghoul brushed his bangs back and put on a winning smile. He would win her over, and then would he _devour_ her.

The Gourmet strolled forward and, reaching the table, settled his free fingers on the dark grain. "Excuse me," he purred, gesturing to the chair across from hers, "Is this seat taken?"

_"No, you can't mean that!"_ The heroine of the story, Meiko, shouted to the man in dark.

The way the chilling scene in the rain was described, Kaneki could feel goosebumps litter her skin as if she were the one being struck by the icy rain. She became so wrapped up in the story that painted in her mind so intricately that she failed to notice the older man approach and speak to her.  
_  
"This is what I am, Meiko! You can't change me!"_ The man with the red eyes of a dragon spoke to her, his angry pupils slitted and Kaneki bit her lip slightly. What would Meiko do now? She herself was at a loss on what the heroine might say or do...

Tsukiyama was taken aback by this. He'd never been ignored — unheard, even! — before. It was a good thing he was persistent, or else this would be a lower blow for him than it already was. He had to have a taste of this delightful creature.

The ghoul shifted his feet and pretended to bonk into the table, effectively shaking it and making the girl blink. "Oh pardon!" Tsukiyama gushed as he "caught" his bearings, smiling apologetically, "Je suis désolé (I'm sorry). I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Kaneki had been startled, but quickly covered it up with a somewhat awkward, polite smile. "Oh, it's no problem. Are you okay?" she asked, gazing at the tall man with her one gray visible eye — her left covered by a white eyepatch.

The man before her seemed so esteemed in the way he held himself, she could tell he was obviously rich, or at least had the 'richly taste.' He was wearing a purple collared shirt with dark purple dress pants and even nicer shoes! Not only that, but his shiny purple hair was combed to the side and his eyes matched as they gazed into hers. He was... really eye-catching. She honestly could compare him to some of her favorite male fictional characters that she's envisioned from her various reads.

And his smell... was like lilacs? Her nose wasn't as sensitive as most ghouls since she still had her human side, but he smelled a bit differently to her... Could he be a ghoul, too?

Now that he was close and had her attention, Tsukiyama really was sure of it: this girl was a ghoul. She smelled too differently...and yet smelled human. He wasn't entirely sure how that was possible but he wasn't complaining, if anything Tsukiyama was praising the higher beings above for his great luck.

And the girl...She was truly eye-grabbing, forgive the pun. Fair skin, supple legs, large gray eyes, it was an entire package. She looked delicious to eat. Tsukiyama couldn't help but wonder, however, about the eyepatch. How curious — and was that also the Anteiku coffeeshop uniform she wore?

"Oui, I am all right. Merci." Tsukiyama beamed at her then looked around. His sight caught on the book she held in her hand and he grinned to himself. How oddly coincidental. His game plan changed quickly to accommodate this new-found information. "Ah, forgive me to intrude, but I was wondering if I could sit here? I recently found a copy of a work I've been looking forward to reading for quite some time." Tsukiyama held up the novel that he'd grabbed last — a novel written by the exact same author.

Kaneki's eyes immediately turned brighter as she smiled, "No way! You like Mibuchi-san's works too?" She didn't have time to feel embarrassed by how her voice rose an octave higher — cue her inner nerdyness. "Yes, please sit." She gestured to the seat in front of her. She also wondered what language he spoke... Was it Italian, maybe? French? She wasn't as knowledgeable on foreign languages besides English...

"Merci," Tsukiyama chuckled, and plopped down in the chair across her. He set his other novels on the table and opened up his chosen one as he smiled sweetly at the girl and crossed his legs. "And oui, I do. I've always found Mibuchi-san's works quite engaging; her latest novel truly a treasure. I devoured it in one sitting."

Tsukiyama smiled inwardly at his own joke.

The young woman couldn't stop the wide smile on her face. It was so good to actually talk with someone about the same things she loved, she only had Hideko who she was the most comfortable with, but even she wouldn't read a novel to save her life. And Kaneki was always shy, and stuck to herself so she never spoke with someone before... Well, besides Rize.

"Yes, this one has been such a good read and I'm only in the beginning! It's her very first Fantasy/Romance and she's really brought the mythology surrounding the west dragon to life. It's a much better read than the recent vampire novels," Kaneki laughed lightly at some of the outrageous titles. It had been funny that humans chose to romanticize ghouls.

Tsukiyama joined in with a rich laugh. Some of Mibuchi-san's previous works had taken an..._interesting_ take on ghoul-life. He actually found it laughable, yet enjoyable at the same time. "I'll take your word for it!" he agreed with an amused lilt in his voice, but then cocked his head in thought. "Although her novel _Smoke and Mirrors_ was quite enjoyable, even as a vampire novel. Intrigue, mystery, romance...It was magnifique." Ah, now he was getting into this. Tsukiyama loved discussions about literature in general, especially when it came to his favorite books. "How do you think your novel is compared to it?"

Kaneki settled down, a hand reaching up to cup her chin as she thought. "It's true that I rather enjoyed that book, the plot was much more defined than other books I've read catering to the same focal point of vampires. I just had a problem with the main female protagonist setting aside her personal beliefs that she felt so strongly for throughout the beginning, what made her character so likeable in fact. It felt like she became a completely different person and decided to dump everything for Darius, who in the end couldn't swear a vow to her." Kaneki wore a troubled look,

"_The Dragon's Whisper_ is actually refreshing since I believe Mibuchi-san has really learned how to flesh her characters out more. Even the friends of the main characters are well-developed. I'm only six chapters in, so forgive me that I can't do a good comparison test. But so far the female protagonist does seem stronger, but the dragon is also a very riling beast."

"Intriguing." Tsukiyama murmured loud enough for her to hear. He was impressed by her analysis. How many people had he come across that were like that? What a breath of fresh scent! Beautiful, delicious and intelligent, she'd be a treat indeed.

Tsukiyama chuckled and laced his fingers together atop the table. "Forgive me — I did not mean to imply a true comparison test, ma amie. However your depiction of the main character already makes her a quite refreshing take as a protagonist. I hope Mibuchi-san keeps her true to her character unlike how Katarina was handled...however I'm unable to fully find fault in her. People change, for good or worse, when they find they've met the love of their life."

The Gourmet leaned forward, closing and pushing his book to the side. "Ah, I am rambling again I suppose. I have always been more of a plot-driven individual than I have been a character development one." His purple eyes twinkled.

Kaneki found herself mimicking the stranger's actions, bookmarking her place carefully and setting her book to the side. It was rude to read while someone was talking to you, after all. She placed her delicate hands on top of each other on the table in front of her. "I find myself leaning toward loving character development more than plot-driven. There are so many works that have failed in capturing me simply because of poor character development as the plot was taking place — take Takanaki-san's books for example. Amazingly driven with the original plot ideas, but he never seems to make the characters shine in a way that their memorable. Sorry, I guess I ramble a lot too." She laughed at herself. She's never been able to just unleash her thoughts like this, if she even tried with Hideko, the other girl would completely pull a blank on her.

Tsukiyama saw his chance — he threw her a wry grin. "Do not apologize ma amie, coming from you it's very...dolce. Cute." He moved on before she could say anything. "What you say is fair though. The same — or, rather, the opposite — could be said for me with Gotokuji-san's works. She has such amazing character development in her novels, c'est magnifique... but little no plot to drop back on. Her characters are stuck in an endless loop of conversation. It is very dry. _Songbird_ was perhaps the first book I've never been able to finish for that very reason."

Tsukiyama laughed and rubbed his face. "Ah mademoiselle, I do believe we've found ourselves at an impasse."

Kaneki found herself leaning a bit more in, "I do understand where you're coming from! Even though I value character development, it's true that to make an excellent book you can't forsake either major factors that serve as the story's fundamental building blocks. You need a great plot to help shape and mold the characters through the story, but with a great plot you also need well-rounded characters to carry it through or else it will fall flat."

Kaneki gazed upward as she remembered something from her high school days, something her drama teacher had told them. "Sort of like a play, in order to keep the crowd interested you need the actors on stage to act their part and deliver a winning performance for both the character they're portraying, and the story behind the play. Or else it won't deliver the right emotion to the people watching..."

"Oui, exactly!" What a clever girl! Tsukiyama leaned forward some more in his excitement. "If even a bit of that performance is lackluster the audience will pick up on it and the magic will be lost! Oh," he lamented, "if only many authors could understand this. It's just like when a character is killed off — if the readers are unable to feel for the character, then the character's death is meaningless and the author did not do as well with the development as they should have." The ghoul coughed out a book title where the exact thing he was talking about happened, then moved on. "I'm so thankful for Mibuchi-san for that very reason."

Kaneki nodded instantly, moving along further. "Right, I have a feeling Mibuchi-san will be the author of the year this time around since Takatsuki Sen has taken a break... And Takatsuki-san has to be my favorite writer of all time." She admitted sheepishly, feeling her cheeks warm a bit. "She gets everything right and isn't afraid of taking chances. I was so happy to find Mibuchi-san because I had a feeling she would be another good one in the making."

The dark-haired girl turned brighter with excitement. "You should definitely read her newest work, I do have a feeling she's going to hit the nail on the head with this one!" She felt so rejuvenated with letting out all of her deepest feels.

Tsukiyama smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. She was really making wanting to eat her a difficult decision. "I'll be sure to buy it the next chance I get, mademoiselle. You have convinced me." Then the ghoul paused and stared at her in disbelief. Tsukiyama was so surprised he was nearly left speechless. "I'm also a fan of Takatsuki Sen...What's your favorite novel?"

"No way! Really, you like Takatsuki-san's work?" Now Kaneki found herself brimming over with excitement, she really hoped she didn't scare off her new found book friend! "And that would be a tough one... I admire all of her work, but I would have to say that the one I enjoyed the most was_ Lunar Inquisition_. It was her darkest piece, but somehow I found that the setting she made for the book really helped set the tone for plot and characters in general... It was a really riveting tale of mystery and dark deceit."

"Ah, Lunar Inquisition..." Tsukiyama thought back fondly to when he first read that novel. "Indeed it was. I liked the ending in particular, the way it just ended on a dark note of empty promises..." Tsukiyama trailed off as he remembered. It was such a peaceful time back then... He smiled genuinely and leaned further forward, pressing his chin into an upraised palm. "I think that was the first novel I was ever fully able to immerse myself into — I read it in one sitting believing the entire time I was the protagonist...then the ending happened." Tsukiyama blew a loose lock of purple hair out of his eyes.

"I was actually the same," Kaneki found herself giggling. "It had all of the elements I craved in a story and the main protagonist was just one of a kind," Kaneki almost swooned but kept her eyes locked on the man in front of her. "Really, the ending was such a surprise and even though I enjoy happier endings, that one I feel was best suited to the story I think."

"I couldn't agree more." Tsukiyama didn't take his eyes off the girl. She was proving to be far more interesting than he'd anticipated...far more. And he was growing all the more curious about her. "The anti-climatic end just brought everything all together."

Tsukiyama began to twirl a lock of his hair then he jerked upright, and said in a rush, "Remember the last chapter, and how Takatsuki-san had everyone move on? How bittersweet was that?"

Kaneki shot up more too, barely realizing she was half-standing now. "I know!" She nodded her head rapidly, hoping she wouldn't bite her tongue in the process of her excitement. "By then you loved each and every character so much that you had to keep reading to get a final reaction — and then the plot twist at the end with Shuiji being reborn again in the form of Hashi and Sairi's child! Wow that had the best chilling ending!"

"They never see it coming, ma dieu." Tsukiyama stood too, matching Kaneki height for height in his hype. "And before that when Ryoko predicted something like that would happen but no one listened — we as readers didn't even listen because she was portrayed as senile, not once had her predictions actually come true — and Shuiji was still a dark spirit?"

"Yeah! And it just leaves you in wonder and question with how it ends on Shuiji opening his eyes and they're of the blood red moon like depicted in the prophecy for the end of the world!" Kaneki gasped, talking too much at one time like how she always does when excited. But that moment stopped her, and with furiously blushing cheeks, she realized how close her and the man's faces were. She could clearly see into those beautiful purple hues... was there some blue mixed in there, too?

She caught herself, and with a small squeal, she pulled back at the same time the man did — his own face red and eyes wide.

"Ah, je suis désolé!" Tsukiyama blushed. "I'm sorry! I was not — I wasn't—" He'd been too caught up in the moment to notice just how close he'd been getting to the girl. Her scent was pungent now, coating the air like a delicious dream come true and it took everything in him to hold himself back and...okay he was flustered. But the girl was exquisite in mind, body and soul, who wouldn't be after that scene?

She was just so interesting. The girl shared his love for novels and they even shared a favorite author... What else would they share?

Kaneki waved him off, an awkward smile on her face as she continued blushing. She doesn't think she's ever been that close to a man before... Which left her even more flustered. "No, no, it's okay!" Oh how she hated that her voice cracked there. _Yeah, really attractive Kendae..._ "I, uh, guess we got caught up in the moment...?" She laughed awkwardly and scratched at a burning cheek, giving the purple-haired man a shy gaze.

"Oui, oui. Yes I...think so." Tsukiyama caught her shy look and thought his heart shattered into trillions of tiny little pieces. With wide eyes the ghoul whispered out, "Dolce." And stared at her, taking her in. When did food become so precious?

Kaneki was just about to ask him what that meant when she suddenly heard a new voice calling out to them and coming closer.

"Onee-chan!" Came the voice of Hinami, and she saw the younger girl running up to her with a big smile on her face.

"Hinami-chan...?" Kaneki was confused that the younger ghoul was even here. "How did you—"

Hinami tapped her nose, looking proud. "I followed your scent! So is this the bookstore you come to often?" The brown-haired girl (wearing a disguise currently) looked around in wonder before bright brown eyes settled on the man sitting in front of her Big Sister.

"Oh! This is..." Come to think of it, Kaneki never even got his name!

Tsukiyama came out of his stupor right in the nick of time and he covered his chin with his hand to get back some semblance of control over his emotions. "Ah, my name is Tsukiyama Shuu. And who might you be, une petit?"

Hinami's head tilted to the side. "Un... petet?" She tried to pronounce the foreign language. "Oh, and I'm Hinami!" She suddenly remembered her manners and bowed. "It's very nice to meet you," she raised back up and stared curiously at him and the pile of books next to him. "Were you reading with Onee-chan?"

"You...could say that." Tsukiyama looked at the first girl with a half-raised eyebrow and a slight half smile-half grin on his face...with a blush barely glowing on his skin. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hinami-chan." He added, returning to fully smile at the younger girl.

Kaneki smiled too as Hinami seemed delighted. The girl always wanted to meet and get to know new people since she wasn't allowed out as much... Speaking of which. "Hinami-chan, are you out alone?" she asked, worried slightly. From what she heard about the doves...

Hinami looked at her and shook her head, smiling like all was well. "Nope, Yomo-san is right next door. He let me come see you when I smelled you nearby." The younger girl giggled then, "I'll be safe with Onee-chan!"

Kaneki smiled at that, though even with Yomo-san's recent training she didn't feel like she was strong enough yet...

When Hinami saw the ghoul escorting her standing outside, she had to leave. "Well, I have to go now... See you soon Onee-chan, and Tsukiyama-san!" She waved, and ran off.

Tsukiyama watched her go with a curious, humored raise of his eyebrow then shifted his purple gaze to the still smiling girl across from him. "Your sister is truly an adorable thing." Realizing something, Tsukiyama smirked at the girl and looked at her right in the eyes. "You know, I never did get your name, mademoiselle~"

Kaneki hunched her shoulders slightly as she realized the same thing, and was once again blushing. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot! How rude of me..." She laughed slightly. "I'm Kaneki Kendae, and it was really nice talking with you today... Tsukiyama-san." She tried his name on her tongue, finding the characters in his name enchanting...

Kaneki Kendae... Tsukiyama tried it on his tongue and decided he liked the way it sounded. He repeated it a few times in his head to store it for future use. "It truly was a pleasure, Kaneki-san." He looked to his watch and saw with distaste the time. It had escaped him.

Tsukiyama sighed sadly and straightened his shoulders. "Although I am afraid I must buy my books and be going, mademoiselle." Tsukiyama's lips quirked into a smile as he continued, "I truly did enjoy our conversation, Kaneki-san. It was refreshing to meet someone who loves Takatsuki as much as I do. Would you like to exchange numbers?"

Not giving it too much thought, Kaneki nodded as she stood up along with Tsukiyama — and she realized their height difference. "Sure thing," She handed him her phone once she opened it up to a new contact and he did the same. "I would, um, really like to talk more with you Tsukiyama-san." She suddenly grew shy then as her hands laced together in front of her and she blushed slightly.

If it were even possible Tsukiyama melted even more inside at the sight. "I would like the same with you, Kaneki-san." Tsukiyama used his fingers to lift her chin so he could look at her in the eyes...eye, and grew a larger smile at her exploding blush. "Dolce..." he said again, and let her go, giving Kaneki her phone and getting his in return. "Au revoire, mademoiselle."

"U-Uh, yes! Goodbye then!" Kaneki blinked at the strange language Tsukiyama spoke before waving to him as he left. As soon as he was gone from sight, she sunk back into the comfy chair.

And then it all sunk in.

She talked to a boy. _She just talked with a guy without scaring them off with her nerdy book talk_! She felt herself blushing as she remembered the purple-haired... ghoul. That's right, he was a ghoul... But it shouldn't matter, right?

Her phone suddenly buzzed and she unlocked the screen to see that it was a message from her best friend. Oh gosh, Hideko would be hounding her for details!

* * *

**Destiny:** And there it is. These loveable book nerds.

**Shattered:** Could be considered a one-shot maybe, but we'll be continuing this in a multi-chap fic!

**Destiny:** We hope to see your reviews on this~!

**Shattered:** Because as they say... Comments = faster updates. ;)


	2. Page 02: When You Have A BFF

**Destiny: **Thank you so so much to those who are interested in this! xD

**Shattered: **It was kind of a wild card we pulled with this story and hope you enjoy it!

*Now introducing genderbend Hide! We hope you like her as much as we do. She rocks. xD Oh, and in this Kaneki has been working on curbing her hunger so she can still be around Hideko.

**[Disclaimer] We do not own Tokyo Ghoul!**

* * *

**:Page 02: When You Have A BFF:**

_Of course_ when Hideko even heard a little snippet of Kaneki's encounter with the guy from the bookstore, she immediately _demanded_ a girl's night at Kaneki's apartment.

So now Kaneki was making some coffee and already in her most comfortable fuzzy pajamas with little bears on them. They were childish, but so cute.

She waited for her best friend to show up and idly looked at her phone... She hadn't texted Tsukiyama yet, and he hasn't said anything to her even though it was yesterday when they met.

Kaneki didn't have to wait long on Hideko.

Only a few minutes had passed before a key turned in the lock and Kaneki was hit with both the screaming and giggling force of her best and closest friend Hideko, who barged right on in with a twinkle in her eye and a wry grin erupting all over her face. "YOU MUST TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU ADORABLE EYEPATCH."

The human girl held up Kaneki's spare key between her thumb and forefinger in triumph. "Or else you'll never get this baby back from me!"

"How did you manage to get that?" Kaneki was shocked. She had hid it so well!

"I have my methods." Hideko put the key in her pocket and threw her things on the floor before she advanced on Kaneki, taking the poor girl by the shoulders and wearing an even larger grin. "I need DETAILS! Spill it Kaneki Kendae, tell me _everything~_"

Kaneki blushed slightly. "Uhh... Well, let me start from the beginning." She said as she got her bearings together. "So I was quietly reading Mibuchi-san's newest novel when a guy accidentally bumped into my table. I looked up and there he was," And her blush just grew as she thought more on him. "He's really tall and... handsome. He honestly seemed like a model. He was really... purple, though. But it was nice. Oh, and he even spoke sometimes in a different language!" Kaneki grew excited as she looked at her BFF.

"Ah, so he's bilingual~" Hideko sang, "And very, very attractive. I like where this is going. Anyway," Hideko pulled on Kaneki's hand, leading the girl to the small sofa only a few feet away to plop them both down on its comfyness. "What else happened? Did you two talk about anything? Did you... get his number?" Hideko's last question was animated by her dancing eyebrows.

When Kaneki looked down blushing, that answered Hideko's question and the bleached blonde was immediately going on a cheer. "So you did?!" she practically shouted and then nudged the dark-haired girl while giving a sly look. "You go girl! Oh man, I'm so proud!" She was practically crying imaginary tears of joy.

Kaneki shielded her face from view. "Yes, we exchanged numbers at the end..." And she smiled softly to herself. "He was just so... well, I don't know how to put it. Easy to talk to, because we had so much in common. It was strange to talk to a guy in the first place, but he didn't make it uncomfortable..."

"Oh?" Hideko's sly look became devious. She pitched forward on her elbows and waggled one eyebrow. "Ah my heart! He sounds dreamy~ I wish I could've been there! Have you texted him yet?"

"Ah, well no..." Kaneki trailed off, would her blush ever fade? Just then, her phone went off signaling a new text message.

It was...

_Bonjour ma amie~ Did any new books capture your interest today? -Tsukiyama_

Kaneki's blush became brilliant against her skin. Hideko peeked over and squealed, "IS THAT HIM?"

Kaneki wordlessly nodded, and Hideko was all squeals. "Well, go on! Say something back!" Hideko urged, and Kaneki was stumped.

"What can I say though? I-I've never texted a guy like this so..." Wow, she felt so inexperienced at this! She really didn't know how to respond to Tsukiyama.

Hideko bounced in place, laughing gleefully at how stumped Kaneki was. _So cute!_ "Text him like you would with me! Just be yourself and he'll come runnin' I swear."

"U-Um..." Kaneki bit her lip.

"Talk to him like you would with me and it'll be okay." Hideko encouraged with a bright smile.

Kaneki still looked unsure, but trusted her friend. "Alright," she nodded, breathing in and out and gathering her courage. "I can do this."

As Hideko mentally cheered and physically smiled, Kaneki got out her phone and started typing out a message.

_Good afternoon! I've been reading more in The Dragon's Whisper! Have you started reading in it yet? :) -Kaneki_

The black-haired girl turned the screen light off and sighed. There, she did it.

"See? You got this in the bag!" Hideko attacked her best friend with a hug — then the phone vibrated, and both girls looked eagerly at the phone, although Kaneki was a bit hesitant about it.

_I'm afraid I have only read a few chapters, désolé Kaneki-san. I've been busy all morning and I'll be making another stop at the bookstore this evening. -Tsukiyama_

"Ohh!" Hideko was shouting and Kaneki blushed and smiled as she looked over the text message again. Hideko clamped her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders. "We should go there this evening!"

"What?" Kaneki blinked in surprise.

"To surprise him! Plus, I really want to see how this guy looks... and get a feel of him, _you know._"

"No, I don't know." Honestly, Kaneki thought she knew her best friend, but sometimes the hyperactive one could surprise her.

"You know...Scope him out. See what he's like. Drool over him. Decide if he's Kaneki material. You know. Get a feel for him. I gotta know who you're blushing over! C'mon, let's do it!"

"But isn't this a little sudden?" Kaneki blinked rapidly and asked. She didn't have a clue about this sort of stuff...

Hideko wore a cheeky grin as she shook her head. "Nope~"

Kaneki sighed, oh how she should have expected as much...

So the two girls spent the day hanging out and Kaneki was glad she remembered to keep a semi-stocked fridge like Yoshimura-san taught her. She still hadn't told Hideko about... what really happened in the hospital, and how she was a half-ghoul now.

Heck, she was just happy to be able to spend time with her best friend now without feeling that intense hunger. She was grateful to Anteiku for helping her out.

"Soooo, whatchu gonna wear?" Hideko questioned, hugging the dazed black-haired girl from behind.

"Um...I don't know..." Kaneki stared at her closet, seeing yet not seeing her small clothes collection. She still couldn't believe she was going through this. What kind of clothes would be appropriate for... this?

Hideko laughed at her bestie's daze and further pushed open the closet. "Never fear, Hideko is here to help you to the ball~" And with a devious cackle Hideko quickly sifted through the hangers, humming or muttering no under her breath with every piece she came across — until she squealed so loudly Kaneki was shocked from her gaze. "WEAR THIS!" Hideko thrust a cute skirt and a gray tee into Kaneki's arms.

Surprised, Kaneki barely managed to catch them. She noted that this was a dressier outfit that she only wore occasionally.

Hideko started waving off. "Now change! I'll hunt for some shoes and cute accessories~" Hideko was practically having a ball in Kaneki's closet and room.

With a sigh, Kaneki went into her bathroom to change privately. As she lifted her pajama top off of her, her eye caught sight of the scar on her side. The one left behind from surgery, the only reminder (besides her right human eye) she had on herself that she was still human...

Suddenly, the bathroom door was knocked on harshly, startling Kaneki into dropping her shirt on the floor. "Kendae, hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying!" Kaneki called back, and with one last, long look in the mirror she pulled on her shirt. Kaneki came out a few minutes later and was immediately given a black pair of boots and a cute necklace and bracelet.

"C'mooon! He could be there RIGHT NOW!" Hideko exclaimed, then squealed happily, before rummaging through the closet for something else. She popped up a second later with a sweater. "Oh you're going to be SO CUTE. This boy won't be able to keep his eyes off you~"

"If you really think so..." Kaneki mumbled as Hideko helped her into the sweater. She grabbed her small purse and was out the door with Hideko.

"I KNOW so." Hideko smiled knowingly, and unknown to Kaneki the girl's lips twitched deviously.

A short while later both girls entered the bookstore and Hideko immediately began searching about for a purple-haired hottie. "Do you see him yet? Where do you think he'd be?"

Kaneki hummed slightly, motioning for Hideko to follow her as she went toward the same section as she normally went to. It was just a hunch that Tsukiyama could be there, but she had been right.

She gasped softly and instantly hid behind a book shelf when she saw the man looking through books. Her face turned scarlet.

Hideko saw Kaneki's face and immediately popped around the corner, spying the purple-haired man in a quite interesting suit. "Oh ho ho~!" Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Now he's very attractive~ I approve!"

"Please don't be so loud." Kaneki shyly covered her face but Hideko took her by the arm and tried to pry her out.

"You have to say hello!"

"Wh-what? N-no!" Kaneki stammered as she grew flustered and held her ground. She would seem like a stalker or something! Or overly-persistent!

"Y-Yes!" Hideko pulled Kaneki out from behind the corner — only for Kaneki to go back around the corner. "Kendae!"

Tsukiyama, meanwhile, carefully studied the book he had forgotten to get the day before. His eyes swept over the new book by Mibuchi Rei and smiled as it reminded him of Kaneki... He would most definitely have to get to reading more of it soon so—

Wait. That scent was in the air again. _Kaneki Kendae..._ He looked around and spotted a bleached blonde human pulling someone's arm from around the corner. He raised a brow at their banter... and grinned when he smelled the beautiful scent. He strolled over and said, "Are you two mademoiselles all right?"

Kaneki jerked a bit at hearing that familiar tone. Hideko took advantage of that and pulled her bestie out from hiding. The cheesy blonde grinned at the man as the black-haired girl blushed and came to a stop beside her.

"O-oh... hello, Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki greeted, unable to meet the man's eyes.

The girl just got cuter and cuter with each passing moment, and her scent, _oh._ Tsukiyama was in love. "Bonjour Kaneki-san," he purred, hooding his eyes. "I truly did not expect to see you here. What a magnifique surprise." Tsukiyama enjoyed the red blush that painted itself over her cheeks.

The ghoul turned to her friend. The human smelled good, but compared to Kaneki she was nothing. "Bonjour mademoiselle. Who might you be?"

Hideko giggled then waggled her eyebrows at Kaneki. She approved so much. "Hideko. I hear you are Tsukiyama."

"Oui, Hideko-san."

Kaneki felt so out of place and didn't know AT ALL what to say to him. _Just be yourself,_ she suddenly remembered Hideko's words.

She braced herself and looked up at the taller man. "So, uh... Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked, regarding the book in his hand.

"Oui." Tsukiyama shifted his arm to hold the book better. "I admit Mibuchi-san's newest creation is very interesting..." He caught her gaze, and a confident grin unraveled from it. "Already it is difficult for me to put it down, just like you warned me."

Kaneki smiled shyly, though on the inside she was so pleased to hear that. She giggled lightly, "I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Wasn't the opening chapter an interesting way to start it?" she asked instantly, glad to have someone to talk to about it.

"Oui!" Tsukiyama quickly eased into their light conversation and relaxed against the bookshelf with his forearm supporting his weight. "It was an intriguing way to begin a novel such as this, often it is risky to begin with a prologue but she delivered it well and had an interesting idea with prophecy on top of it."

"Yes!" Kaneki quickly nodded, excitement welling up that she just had to expel. "I honestly found myself intrigued by the ending prophecy, I've always had an interest in those sort of things." She smiled to herself, "So what chapter are you on now, Tsukiyama-san?"

Hideko wore a fond smile as she watched the two — they were both totally into each other. She was so happy. She just had to play cupid here, she couldn't help it! "C'mon, if you two want to talk so badly then why don't you sit down?" The bleached blonde asked as she lightly pushed Kaneki in Tsukiyama's general direction and watched as the man caught her on reflex — his eyes grew way wide at that!

He hadn't been expecting for Kaneki to fall in his arms, but now her scent was so undeniably close and powerful—it was everything Tsukiyama could do to not bury his nose in the crook of her neck and just breathe. His wide eyes took her in, and sparkled at her blush. Kaneki was so precious, and the way she just seemed to fit in his arms—

"Pardon." he murmured, fighting down his own blush, "Perhaps we should sit down like your friend suggests"

Kaneki was even more startled, her heart pounded in her ears as she looked up at him. "Uh, yeah. Haha, sorry..." she awkwardly smiled and apologized. _I can't believe Hideko pushed me into him!_

Hideko was laughing to herself as she sat at the nearest table and patted it for the two to join her. "Alright, well as Kendae's best friend, I need to ask you some questions. Like... How old are you?"

Tsukiyama let go of Kaneki — albeit reluctantly, on his part — and eyed Hideko amusedly. "My age? Twenty-two, ma amie." He and Kaneki took a seat at the table Hideko claimed, although before Kaneki could sit Tsukiyama held the chair for her, and when she sat down with that blush he pushed her in. Someone with that good a scent deserved to be treated like a queen!

His smile became wry and knowing. "Any other questions?"

"Oh yeah!" Hideko chimed, grinning and nudging Kaneki slightly. "Kendae and I are nineteen and go to Kamii University — what about you?" This was great, the guy looked older but she hadn't known how old.

Kaneki idly played with her fingers in her lap, blushing more when she happened to make eye-contact with Tsukiyama. If it wasn't about books, her confidence always seemed to go away.

Tsukiyama thought quickly about this. He didn't go to their university, he had other things to deal with, but... Tsukiyama had to resist licking his lips when he saw Kaneki's beautiful blush. He had to be closer to her, smell her scent, get to know her better. All the more to eat her later — at least, that's what he told himself.

"I happen to be enrolling there from a university overseas," Tsukiyama lied smoothly, resting his chin in an upraised hand. "I have recently moved to Tokyo from France for...business reasons, and wish to continue my schooling."

"Oh wow, France?!" Hideko was shocked.

Even Kaneki gasped, "So is that what you're so fluent in?" she asked, hinting at the language he would slip into from time-to-time.

Tsukiyama nodded, "Oui." He pronounced it clearly and watched as the girl's face lit up slightly. What a curious little sprout~ Oh, it made his heart ache to find out more and more about his next fine cuisine!

"So we'll be seeing you around campus soon, then?" Hideko asked him.

"Oui." Tsukiyama said it clearly again and Kaneki brightened, looking at him through her long lashes. _Mon Dieu, she was so tantalizing._ He curled his lips into a smug smile. "Hopefully quite soon mademoiselles." His eyes grew seductive when he shifted his gaze to Kaneki. "Very soon."

Kaneki gulped slightly — Tsukiyama watching the movement — and she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. "I look forward to seeing you more, Tsukiyama-san." She said, smiling slightly and closing her visible eye.

_Ohh..._ Hideko was mentally cheering. _My sweet little Kendae is SO into him!_ "You know what?" Hideko got up from her seat, smiling all the while. "I'll be back soon, I just have to get something. You two talk a bit!" She winked, and waved as she walked off.

Kaneki grew frantic when Hideko left the two alone. _No, don't leave me!_

Tsukiyama lifted a brow at Kaneki's sudden heart rate and leaned further forward. She was so cute when flustered. He put on a winning smile. "So mademoiselle, how has your day gone?"

Kaneki smiled back, though still looking a bit awkward. "It's went well actually, Hideko came over and we've been hanging out."

"Oh? And how long have you known your friend?" Tsukiyama inquired, leaning his face against his upraised hand.

"Since we were kids actually, we've been best friends and done everything together!" Kaneki smiled bigger this time, but then her face grew slightly troubled at remembering the one important thing she has to keep secret from her best friend.

Tsukiyama noted Kaneki's change in demeanor with a furrowed brow. He had become so accustomed to Kaneki's blushes he wasn't expecting this — or to be so affected by it as he was. "Does something trouble you Kaneki-san?"

"Oh!" Kaneki abruptly came out of her dilemma with shock clearly written on her face at Tsukiyama seeing her like that. "Well..." She looked down in thought. He was a ghoul too, right? She looked around a bit and saw that there was no one in hearing distance and spoke again. "It's just hard being around her sometimes..." She was hoping he would catch on.

"Ah." His suspicions had been correct. Tsukiyama crossed his knees and leaned back in his seat, keeping his eyes trained on Kaneki. "I see. To be honest mademoiselle I'm quite surprised you've managed this long, she's...definitely a catch." He kept the same level of discreteness with her. "How have you managed?"

"Oh, uh," Crap, she knew she shouldn't have brought it up! How is she suppose to explain this? She's only had a ghoul body for a few months now... _I'll have to fake it and act like I've been a ghoul my whole life._ Mentally taking a deep breath, she played the part effortlessly. "Well you see, Hideko was there for me when I was really young... When I didn't have anywhere to go, she took me in and became my friend. We've always been close so I could never... have her gone from my life. As long as I'm full and practice, it doesn't tend to bother me." She smiled, closing her visible eye. "I could never hurt her. But, her not knowing what I am makes it difficult sometimes since we normally share everything together."

Tsukiyama smiled at that. "How brave, mon amie. I admire you. I too know how it is to have such a close friend like Hideko-san is to you, but to have kept such a thing to yourself..." Tsukiyama looked at her with new eyes. He truly was impressed — especially with how good she smelled. "You are tenacious indeed."

Kaneki found herself laughing at that. "Oh I don't know about that." She fiddled with her hands slightly before she inquired Tsukiyama curiously. "You said you have a friend like that? How did you meet? If you don't mind me asking," she quickly put in so as not to seem pushy or anything. She really liked hearing Tsukiyama's voice... It was very unique, she thought.

Tsukiyama chuckled and rubbed his chin as he fondly thought of Chie. He winked, making Kaneki blush. "I do not mind at all, ma chérie. I met her a long time ago, in high school. Chie is a lot like your friend although she is quite eccentric with her tastes, like myself." Tsukiyama smiled to himself. He was quite fond of her, even though she threatened to reveal his secret on more than one occasion if he should ever try to eat her. "Chie is my closest friend, and is human as well. She stuck with me even when she discovered my, ah, secret."

Tsukiyama turned his fond smile to Kaneki and his heart ached even more. "I'm... very surprised she stuck with me after all these years, but I am glad for her friendship."

Kaneki found herself stilling at that look on Tsukiyama's face... Even though he was a ghoul, he seemed well... awfully human in that moment. She smiled genuinely at him. "It makes me really happy to hear that, I'm glad you have someone like that, Tsukiyama-san."

_Get to know us better... and see for yourself if we're carnivorous beasts or not..._ Yoshimura's words echoed in her mind then, and her smile stayed in place.

"I am too, Kaneki-san. And I'm happy that you have Hideko-san as well."

Tsukiyama stared at her for some time, still wearing that fond smile. Such an interesting creature...He touched his chin to contain himself. Kaneki was proving to be quite the venture indeed, and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Imagine, her taste...mmm. "Say Kaneki-san," Tsukiyama went out on a limb, leaning forward in his seat to get closer to her, "Would you be up for having coffee with me?"

Kaneki instantly blushed and she could hear the pounding of her heart clearly in her ears. He was... He was asking her out on a date?! "U-Um, sure, that sounds nice..." She shyly nodded her head.

Kaneki was so flipping cute Tsukiyama nearly bit into her right then and there. "Dolce," he murmured. How many times was she going to make him say that? He blushed lightly at Kaneki's adorable face, lowering his eyes so he could boldly ask, "Would you like to go later this evening or...sometime this week?

Kaneki was still in shock that this was actually happening — _she,_ on a _date!_ But then she started to think, and frowned slightly. "I have a shift at Anteiku this evening, so I won't be able to make it then... What about tomorrow?" she inquired softly.

Anteiku? She worked at Anteiku? Oh, this was heaven sent~ Tsukiyama nodded perhaps too vigorously, and his eyes became hooded. "Tomorrow sounds parfait, ma cherie. Would you happen to be working tomorrow as well? I wouldn't mind picking you up after your shift."

"Oh! Uh, yes, I actually get off around noon..." Kaneki smiled at him, "So if it would be easier for you, you can come by then and I should be done for the day."

"Excellent." Tsukiyama winked. "Then it's a date."

...And Kaneki was instantly beet-red. "U-u-u-uh y-yes!" Too embarrassed, she looked down at the table. Her very first date! Herveryfirstdate-_Hervery firstdate_—

Tsukiyama chuckled and hooked his fingers under her chin, forcing her chin up. "Please don't hide your face, ma cherie. How else would I get to see that pretty blush?"

Kaneki was trembling slightly from her intense embarrassment and the fingers touching her chin. Her one visible grey hazel eye was unbelievably wide and she hastily ducked away from his touch, hiding her steaming face from view with her black hair. "U-um, thank you Tsukiyama-san! But if you could not do that sort of stuff..." And then she heard his chuckle.

He could make no such promises. Tsukiyama backed off to appease her though — they had only met the day before after all — and laid his arm over his thigh as he adjusted his upraised hand. "Désolé Kaneki-san," Tsukiyama wasn't that sorry at all. "You're just really cute when you get like that."

Doesn't she get teased from Hideko enough about this? "Um..." She needed to change the subject! "Y-you never told me what chapter you were on—for _The Dragon's Whisper_!" She remembered suddenly.

"Chapter five." Tsukiyama answered smoothly. "I was reading some of the copy that was here before I overheard you and Hideko-san — and do not fret mon amie, you two did not interrupt me."

"Oh good, I would hate to interrupt your reading." Kaneki smiled easier now, "It's too bad that you haven't gotten to chapter six yet — that has to be my favorite so far!"

"I'll be sure to read it before long mon amie." Tsukiyama glanced outside and saw the darkening sky. "It is getting late Kaneki-san, you should get home and rest before your shift tonight."

Kaneki quickly looked at the time and gasped, standing up. "Oh no! You're right Tsukiyama-san! I have to be at work soon, uh—" she turned her head to yell out for Hideko, "sorry I have to leave you so soon, it was nice meeting you again today." She shyly smiled and bowed.

"Enchante, mademoiselle." Tsukiyama bowed and used the opportunity to take her hand and gently kiss her knuckles. He smiled at her flush. "Tell Hideko-san goodbye for me. Have a pleasant night."

She nodded, feeling her hand tingle and rushed off to wherever Hideko may be. She was so flustered, and could not believe she would be going on her first date tomorrow!

She smiled as she found her best friend near the comic section — she had a weird fondness for American comic books.

When Hideko saw her, she immediately grew bright and animated. "So?! How'd it go?"

Kaneki was still feeling excited and nervous and just spilled it out, "I have a date! We're going tomorrow for coffee!"

The comics Hideko had been holding fell to the floor in the heap and her following scream of delight could be heard throughout the entire store.

* * *

**A/N:** Gosh do we love Hideko. And you'll see why in the next chapter xD

Remember: Comments = Faster Updates!


	3. Page 03: Coffee Date

**A/N:** So it's next chapter that contains the awesome Hideko. This will be Tsukiyama and Kaneki's first date! Thank you to everyone who commented, you're all so nice and welcoming~

**[Disclaimer] We do not own Tokyo Ghoul characters.**

* * *

**:Page 03: Coffee Date:**

"Would you like creamer to go with your coffee, sir?" Kaneki asked politely, notepad and pen in hand as she stood at a table with an older gentleman.

"Yes, please. Thank you so much," The old man smiled and Kaneki bowed her head slightly before going to the back with the order. She had come in around seven this morning after not really being able to sleep. She had jitters all last night over the fact that she would be going on a date today.

She constantly kept looking over at the clock every hour, and Toushi would catch her a few times and ask her what was up-to which she honestly didn't know how to respond.

As she started making the coffee, she felt herself sigh.

"Okay, that's maybe the eighth time you've done that this morning." Toushi came up behind her cleaning a plate with a wet dishrag. "Why are you so out of it? Lack of sleep? ...Hunger?"

Kaneki jumped at the younger boy's sudden appearance and tried to contain how flustered she really was at being caught. "N-No... well, it's something else..."

"And that is?" Toushi leaned his back against the counter and nudged Kaneki in the shoulder. "Not much can make you that out of it, Kaneki. Don't be so shy, whatever it is I'm not going to laugh."

Kaneki looked down, a blush on her cheeks. "Well... I have a date today, and..." she ducked her head further. "It's my first one." She almost whispered. Gosh, she was nervous and embarrassed.

Toushi stopped cleaning and sharply turned his head, incredulous. "You... You have a date?! That's why you're so flustered?" The ghoul sighed and cocked his hip, looking Kaneki dead in the eye. "Just think of it like you're going out with a friend or...or something."

Toushi pursed his lips and scrubbed the plate furiously. "Honestly you're overthinking this."

"You really think so? Say, Toushi-kun, have you ever went on a date before?" Kaneki asked the younger ghoul, who immediately went still.  
Toushi was thankful he had his back to Kaneki, or otherwise the half-ghoul would see his red face.

"T-That is for me to know only." Meaning yes. But that was a long time ago. Eager to change the conversation Toushi asked, "Who is it anyway? A human, a ghoul? That friend of yours?"

"N-No! It's not Hideko!" Kaneki hid her blushing face behind her black hair. She didn't even see Hideko like that! "I-It's...It's a ghoul."

Toushi was shocked, he didn't see Kaneki the type to be getting friendly with a ghoul when she was still so scared by their lifestyle... "Oh, who is it?" He tried to remain indifferent about it, hoping for more information...

"Oh, his name is-"

"Kendae-chan!" The manager's voice called out from the front, "Can you come out? Some customers have just come in."

"Be right there!" Kaneki yelled back and finished up the coffee. "Um, talk to you later?" She stopped briefly for Toushi, who waved her off.

When Kaneki went back into the store's front she saw Yoshimura taking care of a customer at the register and saw that a couple had just sat down at a window seat.

"Oh, be right with you!" she told them, and they nodded, looking at the menu as she went to deliver the coffee to the waiting customer.

Once helping the customer, Kaneki quickly returned to the bar for her notepad and put another cup of coffee into the coffeemaker. She hurried over to the human couple and, putting on a bright smile, asked for their orders. The clock was hung ominously over their heads, with the second hand shifting closer and closer to noon - oh gosh was it almost that time already? - and Kaneki kept glancing at it during the entire time her customers were ordering.

Once the orders were made she returned to the back to prepare a cinnamon roll, trying to breathe through her mouth the whole while. Human food just didn't have the same effect anymore... Eventually both plates were prepared and she grabbed two cups of black coffee, put all four items on a serving tray and returned to the front.

The clock was dangerously close to noon...

Toushi returned to the front, helping with wiping table downs and window cleaning.

"Here you are!" Kaneki smiled at the couple as she delivered their food and coffee. "If there's anything else I can get you then please-"

She was interrupted by the sudden chime of the bell as the door opened.

He breathed in the delightful smell of the cafe: the ground coffee beans, the delectable human and ghoul scents twisting in the air, the overwhelming homey feel of the building, and-

Kaneki Kendae.

He breathed in her scent, and sighed with a roll back of his eyes. She was just - so utterly and completely divine. Delicious. There were a few familiar scents in the shop as well, but Tsukiyama was more focused on Kaneki than anything. He arched his back and covered his face with his large hand to take in another, deeper breath and sigh out in near ecstasy. Even from here Kaneki was just...

"Ah, Anteiku never ceases to disappoint with its plethora of delicacies." Tsukiyama rolled his wrist outward, cocking it at a ninety degree angle. "The flavor, the smell, such delicatessen. J'aime cela. C'est magnifique."

Tsukiyama stood back to his normal height and looked around for his meal, spotting her at the other end of the room. Their eyes locked at the same time and Kaneki turned away with a dark flush, making the ghoul smile.

_Oh gosh he's here already!_ Kaneki thought with a blush as she finished talking with the guests. She turned around to start walking back to the front area and could feel Tsukiyama's eyes on her the whole time.

Before she could approach him, however, Toushi abruptly spoke up.

"And who brought garbage like you in?" He muttered in disdain from around the front counter.

"Ah Kirishima-kun, how nice to see you. It has been quite some time since we last met."

"Not long enough," Toushi growled under his breath. Tsukiyama smiled despite the younger ghoul's unfriendly mood and leaned against the counter.  
"You wound me. I thought old acquaintances such as ourselves would be on friendlier terms."

Toushi scoffed. "As if. Now, why are you here?" he leveled a stern look with him.

Tsukiyama set his chin in his upraised hand and smiled so smugly Toushi wanted to claw his face. "I, monsieur, am meeting my date here."

The younger man snorted. "A date? Who would want to date someone so-" He gasped as it came to him.

At the same time, Kaneki walked up to them. "Hello, Tsukiyama-san." She nodded a bit to him, clutching the tray in her hands over her skirt.

Tsukiyama turned to Kaneki and gave her a blinding smile. "Bonjour Kaneki-san. I hope I am not too early, I was perhaps a little excited."

Kaneki shook her head, blushing softly. "N-no, it is noon after all..."

Toushi looked between the two, unable to decide who to yell at first. "You both..date..HIM?!"

Kaneki yelped slightly at Toushi's outburst. She was confused... did they know each other perhaps? "U-uh, yes." Was all she could answer.

"Ho-wh-" Toushi couldn't even get anything out. He was shocked. How did a nice girl like Kaneki get involved with _this_ guy?!

"Don't be so incredulous, Kirishima-kun." Tsukiyama said nonchalantly. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"Big of a deal? You're... you're _you!_ You're loud and obnoxious trash. Kaneki is too good for you!"

Tsukiyama sighed and said to a very confused Kaneki, "We did not part on friendly terms."

Kaneki furrowed her eyebrows. Sure she didn't know what the two went through, but she didn't like how Toushi was treating Tsukiyama-who had been nothing but kind and polite to her. "Toushi-kun, you shouldn't say things like that. No one is too good for anyone, especially me." If anything, _she_ would feel inferior to someone like Tsukiyama...

Toushi gaped at his friend and had to open and close his mouth several times before he could speak again. "Trust me Kaneki, this piece of trash isn't someone to get to know on a friendly level."

"Kirishima-kun is especially biting today, goodness." Tsukiyama joked, grinning at her.

He wasn't the least bit offended by Toushi's remarks, in fact he found them quite funny - mostly.

Kaneki pursed her lips as she stared hard at Toushi before staring at Tsukiyama. "I think I'll be the judge of that."

Tsukiyama was smiling the whole while, and Toushi grabbed Kaneki and pulled her to the back with him. "You come back here after your date. Please be careful, Kaneki."

"Okay... Is there something I should know, Toushi-kun?" Kaneki tilted her head to the side and Toushi sighed, glancing at her.

"I'll tell you when you get back." And then the younger ghoul went back to the front as Kaneki stood confused.

When Toushi made it back to the front counter, he glared at Tsukiyama. "If you try anything or hurt Kaneki... I'll know it's you." He threatened with a growl.  
Tsukiyama held up his hands. "On my honor monsieur, I do not plan on doing such terrible things like you seem to think I will." It was true, why would he want to hurt such fine cuisine?

Toushi didn't even look the least bit convinced. He returned to cleaning the countertop as Kaneki returned from the kitchen, and he put on a content smile. "Are you ready Kaneki-san?"

"Um, yes!" Kaneki nodded as Yoshimura clocked her out. She had changed into a light blue dress with a grey overcoat and slippers. She held on to the strap of her bag as she walked shyly up to Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama's smile softened at the sight of her. "Tu es belle (you are beautiful)." The ghoul took Kaneki's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Shall we?"

Kaneki blushed and nodded, though she wasn't entirely sure what Tsukiyama said. She picked up 'belle' which stood for beauty or beautiful or something like that...

She let Tsukiyama gently guide her out and he opened the door for her with a sweeping gesture, making her giggle slightly. She started down Anteiku's steps with the purple-haired man following behind her.

"So what coffee shop did you have in mind, Tsukiyama-san?" she asked when they reached the sidewalk.

"There is a new one a few blocks down I've been to once or twice." Tsukiyama told her, catching up to her easily with his large steps. The ghoul put his hands in his pockets and openly turned to his companion. "Would you like to walk? It is a beautiful day."

"Yes, walking sounds nice." Kaneki breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes in delight. It was sunny and just the right bit of warm today. It made her mood lift up a bit. "How has your day been?" she asked the older ghoul as they started to walk together.

"My day has gone by slowly, mon amie. I found myself without much to do this morning." Tsukiyama had been anticipating this date perhaps too much...but he did manage to accomplish one thing. "I finished paperwork and processing for Kamii University this morning."

"Oh really? That's great!" She smiled at him. "It will be nice to have someone else I know there... Hideko stays on campus in the dorms but we only share one class together so I hardly get to see her when tests come up."

"How unfortunate." On the bright side, that would mean Tsukiyama would have more time with Kaneki... alone. "Perhaps we will get a few of the same classes then, so you will at least have someone to talk to."

"Yeah! I would... really like that," she smiled shyly at him. The wind picked up then and blew her hair around and she tried to steady it but her scent met Tsukiyama's senses cleanly.

Tsukiyama staggered in his steps as her scent overwhelmed him, took over him, nearly made him fall to his knees. He touched his lips, closing his eyes, as her scent washed through him and stirred up the Gourmet within. "So delectable." Mon Dieu, his kakugan nearly emerged!

"I'm sorry, what was that Tsukiyama-san?" Kaneki had a hard time hearing what he whispered since she had to fight the wind to not turn her hair into a messy disarray-or turn up her dress. She finally got it tamed when the wind died down and turned to look at Tsukiyama, puzzled and a little concerned by his strange look.

"Strong wind." Tsukiyama lied, brushing his bangs from his eyes, and when he saw Kaneki looking at him the ghoul winked. "Your scent is very pleasing, has anyone ever told you that?"

Kaneki's shoulders shot up and she blushed slightly and looked away. "Well kinda... I'm told I have a... 'unique' scent." She told him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Her nose wasn't as sensitive to things like scent (other than human flesh), but so far the ghouls she's come across have made a remark on how she smells. "I'm sorry if it bothers you..." she muttered apologetically, though she wasn't sure how to cover it up or even if that was a thing or not.

Bothers him? Bothers HIM? Tsukiyama stared at her incredulously. How could her scent bother him, and why would she apologize if it did? Could Kaneki perhaps not see how absolutely delicious she was? Following that, what if she didn't know how beautiful she was?

The Gourmet grabbed Kaneki's hand, forcing them both to a sudden stop. "It doesn't bother me at all!" he exclaimed passionately, holding her hand between both of his own larger ones. "I love the way you smell! It's..it's indescribable, beautiful, donc très tentant (so very tempting)-" Tsukiyama stopped talking and quickly let go of her hand with a stark pink flush burning across his cheekbones. He...he hadn't meant to go that far, no matter how much it was true.

Kaneki blushed after the shock left her and she brought the hand Tsukiyama had been holding so firmly to her chest. "Th-thank you... No one has ever... uh, complimented how I smell before so passionately." She laughed awkwardly. Tsukiyama was definitely a strange character, but as she noticed the slight blush on his cheeks, she realized he was even more interesting. She wanted to know more about him.

"S-So," Tsukiyama kept his eyes firmly ahead, the burn of the blush still prominent on his skin. He still couldn't believe he said that out loud like that! "What are you majoring in?"

"Well I'm still taking basics right now and after that I was planning on majoring in Literature and English... I've always wanted to stay with what I'm comfortable with and what I enjoy - so I wanted to aim at being a school teacher or librarian." Her eyes looked down at the sidewalk as they continued walking. _But now I don't know anymore..._ Could she really be in a room full of humans now that she's like this?

Tsukiyama hmmed and looked at Kaneki from the corner of his eye. "I can see you pursuing that path mon amie, you're passionate for the written word. If you do choose to become a teacher I don't doubt your students will gain the love you have for literature."

Kaneki blinked. That's the first time... anyone ever really said something like that about her chosen profession. Her heart picked up a little bit more. "Thank you!" she told him with a smile.

Tsukiyama smiled warmly at her as they paused at an intersection, waiting for the crosswalk to be safe to cross. "There is no need to thank me Kaneki-san, it's only the truth." The crosswalk light flicked to a pedestrian and the two continued on. After a few shops, Tsukiyama pointed at a Coffee Bean another block down.

"There it is."

Kaneki's eye lit up at the cozy little shop. It had a soft floral pattern to it that made it seem so stylish and sweet. As they went in, they were greeted and took a seat by the window. Kaneki looked around in delight.

"I take it you already like it?" Tsukiyama chuckled, hooding his eyes. He'd been watching Kaneki 'oo' and 'ah' over the cute setting for the past few minutes, finding her awe adorable.

Kaneki turned to him and nodded, smiling. "Yes, I really like the design of the place!"

Tsukiyama smiled easily and was just about to speak when the waiter came up then and interrupted the two.

"Hello, how are you both doing? I'll be your waiter this afternoon, would you like a second or..." The older man's eyes swept over them before settling on the cute girl and he smiled larger, quickly turning to a warming tone. "Are you ready to order now?" The human male inconspicuously looked the girl up and down and kept his gaze on her, who didn't seem to notice.

A fork bent in Tsukiyama's hand.

The Gourmet didn't understand the sudden anger that welled up in him. He wanted to devour the fool inside out slowly, painfully, cook him up in a crème brûlée and feed him to the masses - to EVERYONE. For goodness sake Tsukiyama was the one on a date here, just who was this guy to eye his meal LIKE a meal?  
"No." Tsukiyama gave him a strained smile even though the man wasn't paying attention. "We would still like time to decide, but one thing we would love to order now is a new waiter-unless you can keep your eyes to yourself monsieur?" His smile grew predatory when he saw the man stiffen. Yes that's right, you were quite obvious.

At the glint in the purple-haired man's eyes, the man quickly excused himself and Kaneki watched in confusion. Wait, what happened? She turned to Tsukiyama then, who seemed agitated about something... "Tsukiyama-san? What's wrong? Why did you ask for a new waiter?"

He didn't answer for quite some time, taking the moment to compose himself. "I did not find it...appropriate," Tsukiyama murmured finally, looking at Kaneki with dark eyes, "that he was staring at you as though you were an object."

Kaneki felt a shiver go up her spine. "An object? I'm sorry, but I really don't understand..."

"Perhaps that is better, then." Tsukiyama laced his fingers under his chin and looked to the table. "Forgive me, I tend to get... protective, or so Chie tells me. I simply didn't like how he was looking at you mon amie. It was unsettling."

"Oh." She had a feeling what was going on but why would Tsukiyama think the guy... There was no way! Aside from being half-ghoul she really wasn't anything special to look at... "Well, thank you. Hideko is like that too in that sense of being protective."

"I am glad I'm not the only one." Oh, but even the Gourmet knew he was in his own league when it came to "being protective". "Will you be getting anything Kaneki-san?"

"Oh yes, I would like to try their coffee!" Kaneki smiled, glad the mood was becoming carefree once more. "I've been working on perfecting my own coffee-making skills when I can, so I like to try to taste and compare my own blend with others."

"How clever." Tsukiyama was once again impressed by Kaneki's drive. Not many people would try to perfect coffee by tasting other concoctions-actually, most wouldn't bother. Was it wrong Tsukiyama was becoming more and more intrigued by Kaneki the longer he was in her presence? She was fine cuisine after all... "Perhaps one day I may try your blend?"

Kaneki blushed slightly. "I would be glad to make you a cup anytime! Just come by Anteiku when I'm working, though I'm not the best coffee maker compared to everyone else there..." she chided.

Tsukiyama waved away her words. "I'm sure you're perfect. Not every cup is the same mademoiselle, everyone makes coffee differently. Different blends cater to different tastes, and I'm sure yours will work with mine just fine."

A new waiter tentatively came up to the table then. He eyed Tsukiyama a bit nervously and, pulling out his notepad, asked, "What may I get for you two today?"

Tsukiyama smiled at this. Looks like the other waiter was spreading the word. Good.

"I'll just have a small cup of coffee please," Kaneki told him and her eyes saw the pastries in the glass container near the front. She really missed all of the pastries... She could still remember what they tasted like too, which always bothered her since now they just tasted slimy and putrid.

"A medium cup for myself, if you don't mind." Tsukiyama rested his chin in his other hand, staring at the waiter the entire while. The man wrote down their orders and with one last look at Tsukiyama, quickly departed for the coffee bar behind the counter. He saw the assorted food contained behind the glass and murmured wistfully, "I sometimes wonder what it's like to eat human food."

"You do?" Kaneki asked him in wonder. She remembered Toushi saying something about it too, but that had been a hazy and not-so-good time.

"Oui," Tsukiyama looked at the display of pastries with a forlorn longing look. "Humans love them-especially Chie. She's tried to explain to me how they taste but I can never see the... _attraction._ I suppose it's because I'm a bit biased." He winked at Kaneki then and she blushed in knowing.

"Well..." She looked down, "I know a little bit about it from, from Hideko. Um, but they give a sort of feeling of gluttony I suppose. When you eat a bit too much and feel full and satisfied and it's sweet - at least, that's the best way I can describe them, the cakes I mean."

"They sound delicious." Tsukiyama sighed. "I suppose I envy our human friends for being able to choose from such a wide array of foods, but at the same time the food does not tempt me the same way other things do." He smirked, and waved his wrist around. "It's such a shame. Maybe there is something out there both ghouls and humans can eat - maybe."

Kaneki nodded. "Like with coffee! You're right, Tsukiyama-san - maybe there could be something else humans and ghouls can share in common with each other!" _To bridge the gap of understanding,_ Kaneki felt her hopes rise more as her ideal gained even more light. She couldn't lose hope in this, not when it was something that could better everyone's future.

Tsukiyama perked at the excitement rising in her voice. Even more intriguing-it sounded like Kaneki wished for mutual understanding between the humans and ghouls. What a curious ghoul, indeed. Genuinely interested, he asked, "You wish to bring humans and ghouls together as equals? Even knowing how they view us?"

Kaneki stilled a bit at being caught and looked outside the window. "W-Well, I just... It's just an endless cycle of hatred, you know? It's never going to stop unless someone decides to change it." She looked down at the table then. "I know they see ghouls as monsters but that's only because they see the exterior, they don't know that ghouls are people like them. That's why, I want to prove that." _Only I can, since I'm like this._ Kaneki thought to herself, brief images from that rainy night with Amon came to her.

Tsukiyama had never before met someone so amazing. To be truthful he didn't see her goal being achieved for quite some time, considering the...state of things between ghouls and humankind, but it was inspiring to even dream of such a thing in the first place. He actually believed Kaneki could see it through, she was simply so passionate about it. "You," he told her as their new waiter returned with their coffee, "are truly an inspiring woman." _Oh, what flavor you have!_ He could barely contain his inner gourmet.

Kaneki blushed and briefly thanked the waiter for the coffee and looked at it. "I don't know what to say..." she murmured after the waiter walked off.

Tsukiyama shook his head with a laugh. "You don't need to say anything." He took a small sip of his coffee and hummed at the taste, then opened his eyes to catch Kaneki's own. The ghoul smiled fully, genuinely, and his heart just continued to melt the longer he stared at her. Perhaps he could wait a while longer before devouring her. "All you have to do is know that you are."

"Right!" Kaneki nodded, smiling at him. She then blew on the coffee and calmly drunk from it. "Oh, it's really good!"

"It is!" Tsukiyama agreed wholeheartedly, wrapping his fingers around the coffee mug in his hands as he eagerly leaned forward. He didn't know why, but he felt relieved when Kaneki announced that, as though he'd been worried she wouldn't like it here. How strange... Tsukiyama used his finger to circle the rim of the mug. "It's one of my favorite places in town."

"It's a really great place, thank you for bringing me here." Kaneki once again smiled at him. And she meant it, she's had such a good time with Tsukiyama today.

"It was my pleasure, mademoiselle." Tsukiyama lifted the mug to his lips.

"So what courses will you be taking?" Kaneki asked him.

"Advanced Japanese Literature, Social Welfare and fashion courses." Tsukiyama's eyes flashed with mirth. Oh if she only knew... "My focus is on Social Welfare, however I minor in Fashion simply to humor my mother. She is a designer, you see. And as for literature... well, that much should be obvious." Tsukiyama scratched his chin with a sheepish smile.

Kaneki's eye lit up. "That's amazing, Tsukiyama-san! I'm actually taking Advanced Japanese Literature, so we'll have the same class together!" Kaneki was immensely happy about this news; it was rather boring in that class since she had no one to talk to...

Tsukiyama brightened at the news. What luck! He didn't even need to tweak his schedule. "Splendid! Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other then, neh?" The ghoul finished with a wink.

Kaneki blushed and nodded, finishing up her cup of coffee.

"Ah, would you like another cup?" Tsukiyama asked after he finished drinking his with a sigh.

"No thank you," Kaneki shook her head.

Tsukiyama smiled pleasantly and left a tip as they went to stand. After Tsukiyama paid for their bill, they were on their way.

"Next time I'll definitely pay." Kaneki found herself talking after she thought about it and Tsukiyama turned to her with an amused expression.

"Next time?"

She wanted a next time? Tsukiyama was both pleasantly surprised and humored by Kaneki's, albeit flustered, nod. "I don't know Kaneki-san, I think I'm starting to like treating you." It was actually true, but Tsukiyama didn't mind it in the slightest. Someone with Kaneki's scent deserved every bit of pampering they could get before being served, and Tsukiyama found himself wanting to be the one to just...take care of her. He wanted Kaneki to see him all the way to the very tasty end.

"St-still! I think it's only fair..." Kaneki looked stubbornly at the ground, wearing a slight pout as her cheeks flushed.

Tsukiyama couldn't resist; he laughed at her cuteness and brushed a flyaway strand of black hair behind her ear. "True Kaneki-san, it would be - but I insist." He put his hands in his pockets as they crossed the intersection, already almost halfway back to Anteiku.

"Um, so... did you, I mean, want to do this again?" Kaneki looked nervously from side-to-side.

"Oui Kaneki-san!" Tsukiyama was scandalized, of course he'd want to do this again! "I would love to! I was actually going to ask you again when we arrived at Anteiku but you..." Tsukiyama started blushing, "beat me to the punch." They were about a block from Anteiku at this point.

"O-oh, uh..." Kaneki laughed awkwardly. "Well I would like to... g-go out with you again also... Um," Kaneki stopped as they reached Anteiku, twirling the end of her hair a bit. "I had a really fun time today with you, Tsukiyama-san." And she smiled a bit.

"And I with you, mademoiselle." Gulping in air to calm his strangely racing heart, Tsukiyama leaned down to gently kiss Kaneki on the cheek-promptly earning a sharp blush from the both of them. Why was his heart acting so oddly?

"Until we meet again." Tsukiyama left Kaneki with one last lingering, meaningful look before walking with a swagger to his car a few rows down the sidewalk.

Kaneki just stood there with a racing heart as she clutched a hand to her cheek where the tingling affect lingered. Her eyes were wide as she stared off to where Tsukiyama disappeared.

Dazed, she walked up the steps and into Anteiku, her face still burning as she tried to come to terms with _that._ _He just-!_

"Hey," she heard Toushi call out to her.

Kaneki didn't hear Toushi the first time. She kept a hand to her burning cheek, still feeling the ghostly appendages brushing her skin. _He'd kissed-!_

"Hey, Kaneki." That Kaneki did hear, and the girl turned to the ghoul standing behind the counter. The shop was empty save for a few ghouls who were regulars so the two didn't have to worry about humans overhearing anything...unsavory. "He didn't try anything on you did he?"

"Uh... No?" Kaneki blinked, still trying to get over her shock.

Instantly Toushi was there, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What. Did. He. Do." He wore such a fierce expression that it made Kaneki clam up even more.

"N-Nothing! He didn't do anything to me Toushi-kun." Kaneki tried to soothe the younger ghoul with soft words but it only seemed to make him more disgruntled than before.

Toushi didn't look the least bit convinced. "He's dangerous."

Kaneki furrowed her eyebrows together. "I really don't understand..."

Toushi narrowed his eyes and cast a look around before he grabbed Kaneki's hand and led her to the back. Once they were safe from prying ears, the blue-haired ghoul turned on her. "Listen to me, that guy is serious bad news. He's known as the Gourmet and a parasite to the 20th Ward. He enjoys finding new people to put on his plate - as in eat them!"

"Wh-what?" Kaneki was in shock. The same guy was... all that?

"That's why I don't think you should get involved with this guy, Kaneki. He's just... an absolute menace."

"B-But..." But he was so nice and sweet! Was this truly the same Tsukiyama who she had just been on a date with, the one who shared her same interests and was such a gentleman to her? Kaneki pulled her lower lip between her teeth, mulling it over.

"I don't think you should see him again, he could be trying to string you along and I don't want to see you hurt or worse."

Kaneki looked down then. "Thank you, Toushi-kun... But I'd rather by my own judge of character."

Toushi was astounded. "Are you serious? You don't know this guy like I do!" He growled a bit, "Just stay away from him!"

Kaneki wore a half-smile. "I don't think I can."

This stopped Toushi.

"I know he's a ghoul but for the first time in a long time I just feel... _normal_, human even. Experiencing something new like a date, it's... really nice." Kaneki smiled softly to herself and then looked up at the younger boy. "Thank you for looking out for me, I appreciate that, I really do. I'll be more careful from now on, but please..." she bowed then. "Please let me still see him!"

Toushi was taken aback and became a stuttering mess, "What do you need my permission for?! I-It's not like I'm your father or anything, jeez!" He looked away with a blush and Kaneki raised up to look at him curiously. "J-Just be careful, idiot!"

And as the blue-haired ghoul walked off, Kaneki smiled. She could still see Tsukiyama!

* * *

**A/N:** And that was their first date! Let us know if you enjoyed it or not, remember comments = faster updates! =)


End file.
